


Xscape

by simplyambyy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Forbidden Love, M/M, One direction AU, Will add more tags as I go, lowerclass!liam, lowerclass!louis, lowerclass!zayn, madeup location, rich!Harry, semipoor!zayn, upperclass!harry, upperclass!niall, zarry - Freeform, zarry stylik
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 05:29:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyambyy/pseuds/simplyambyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, we find ourselves when we ignore  the expectations placed upon us.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Xscape

Prologue

 

2:30 am

Sex.

That is what would be on any hot-blooded, twenty-year-old male’s mind at two-thirty in the morning. Awake or asleep, single or in a relationship, sex was always on their mind. Most would deny it, claim that there is more to a man and his inner thoughts than sex and when the next time he would get laid. Others would embrace it, not caring to put up a façade to impress this woman or that woman. He would probably be called a pig or slapped in the face if he went up to the nearest attractive female and admitted that he only wanted a one-night stand. But it didn’t matter how many times he would be turned down for this in a one-week span. Almost always will he had found someone to lay up under by two-thirty am.

On a normal night, Zayn would be one of them. He would have already reached his  
post-coital high for at least the first time that night and would probably be smoking a  
cigarette lazily, not caring if the room he had booked for the night was for smokers or  
not. He wouldn’t have cared if the person passed out next to him, from either being drunk or being exhausted, has asthma or simply hated the smell of smoke. He didn’t care. He never did.

 

Or at least until now.

He wasn’t lying naked under the rough, thin sheets of a Motel 6, a cancer stick between his lips, deciding whether he should leave or coax another round from the person whose name he has already forgotten laying beside him. Instead, he was parked on the side of some deserted highway, not even making it to his usual club which was only a forty minute bike ride uptown. His motorcycle had been making some weird noise, something that was definitely not usual, so he had pulled over to check it out.

That was about two hours ago. Since we was currently working as a mechanic as well as the son of the owner of the garage he works at, he knew that he was capable of finding the problem. Being that it was two-thirty in the morning, the light wasn’t so great. It was a full moon, but the sky was clouded.

Now he that stranded on a deserted road, woods on either side of him, the most logical thing would be to phone for someone to come get him. That was what Zayn was planning on doing, if he hadn’t smashed his phone after getting into a fight with his father just hours before.

 

 

So now, he waits.

 

________________________________________________________________________

 

Curfew was something that Harry wasn’t supposed to break, but was so used to breaking. It had only taken him four tries and loads of scratches to perfect the skill of climbing down the vine-covered lattice fence outside his bedroom balcony. It also helped that the car garage was not attached to the house, making it easy for the nineteen-year-old to start his car and leave the premises unnoticed.

Even though Harry had already broken one rule, he tried not to stay out later than three am. If there was a chance of him ever getting caught sneaking back it, it certainly wouldn’t be at three in the morning. Being that Harry already lived Uptown, the wealthiest district in Verona Bay, also where the city’s favorite nightlife was located, it wouldn’t have taken him long to get to his destination and back home afterwards. It was a fifteen minute drive, tops. This was always a good thing when he ended up staying out much later than normal.

Like tonight.

 

If only he had that quick route.

Only earlier in the afternoon, the main road had been closed due to road construction, which wouldn’t be finished for the next few days, making everyone travel along back roads, and other short cuts. Since the quickest route had been closed off, Harry had to take the only other route available: Arbor Road, the curvy, one-lane road that divided Stone Berry Woods in half. With a sigh, he made that turn onto the only road available that lead him home.

 

Harry hated driving on Arbor Road. For one, he wasn’t he most confident driver and the narrowness and curves of the road made him nervous. Add the fact that it was nearing three in the morning, the sky was clouded, and the road was pretty abandoned, making it worse. When he was little and had his Eagle Scout camping trips, he had heard a handful of scary stories about these woods and while Harry was old enough not to be afraid anymore, he couldn’t help by think of those stories with how dark the road had seemed.

Just as Harry carefully made his way around a turn, the lights of his headlights gleamed  
off of something shiny in the distance. He wasn’t sure what it was, but he could see that there was someone on the side of the road. It was enough to make his blood race, even a little bit. He slowed down a few miles per hour until he could just make out the shape of a very small vehicle and a figure sitting on the side of the road, a slump in his or her shoulders, almost in a defeated way.

 

Whoever that is must have been out here for hours, Harry thought. This road has probably been deserted since midnight.

Harry planned on bypassing this stranger, but his conscience pricked at him. He would feel bad about leaving someone out there, especially since the next time a car would be guaranteed to drive this road would be in three or four more hours. But then again, he knew the dangers of picking up hitch-hikers. Hell, his parents would have a conniption if they knew he had considered pulling over, even for a split second.

 

Unconsciously, Harry had been slowing down while he thought over the pros and cons of stopping for this stranger on the side of the road, but when the car stopped just a few feet away from the sitting person, he didn’t have to heart to pull off again, teasing this stranded stranger with the hope of a ride. If the person appeared to be creepy when he stood up, though, all bets were off.

Harry pushed the passenger side window button for a split second, letting the window open a crack, just enough for the two to be able to converse. He worried his bottom lip between his teeth as he heard the person stand on his two feet. He watched the window, fear filling him more and more as what he had just done settled in.

The man who appeared in the window was definitely not what Harry was expected. He  
was half-expecting a guy in his late-twenties, early thirties with a goatee and dark, creepy looking eyes, and that was the best case scenario. In reality, the stranger looked to be closer to his age, maybe a couple of years older, slight stubble on his jaw and light eyes. Being that it dark outside, he couldn’t tell what the exact color was, but he knew they weren’t dark. Or creepy, he added with a thought.

“Did you need a lift?” Harry asked, almost wanting to smack himself in the forehead. Of course he needed a lift. No one in their right mind would sit on a deserted road at three in the morning.

“Yeah. By the look of this car, I’d say you weren’t heading my way, but it’s late and you’re the only person that passed by in the past three hours,” the hitchhiker said, his voice deeper and rougher than Harry expected, though he didn’t exactly know what to expect. That just wasn’t it.

“So where are ya’ heading?”

 

“Rex’s Garage. It’s just outside of The Scuzzy.”

 

Harry almost tore off down the road right there. The Scuzzy was definitely not a place one wanted to drive through, especially not this late at night, in a luxurious car, and a wallet full of money. That was pretty much asking to be robbed. He didn’t want to assume that this guy might actually be trouble, but nearly everyone who lives in The Scuzzy was trouble. Or at least that’s what he’s heard. He’s never actually been there or hung around anyone who’s from there either.

 

Swallowing his last bit of fear, Harry hit the unlock button. “That’s fine. Hop in.”

 

The stranger climbed into the passenger seat, taking long enough for Harry to roam over the stranger’s appearance. He was dressed in black boots, Timberlands to be exact. Dark-wash skinny jeans and a t-shirt covered with a leather jack adorned the rest of his body. His hair was dark, disheveled, almost as if he had ran a hand through it and gave it a tug a few too many times. And in his hand, a black motorcycle helmet.

 

Harry then realized that that had been was had shined in his headlights earlier. A  
motorcycle. Obviously it wasn’t running and he couldn’t fit it in his backseat, but he didn’t feel comfortable just leaving it on the side of the road. What if it gets stolen?

“What about you bike?”

“What about it?”

“You’re just going to leave it?”

 

“Yeah. I’ll just borrow one of the pickups in the garage and come back to get it after you drop me off. I doubt anyone’s going to steal it.”

 

Harry didn’t say anything else. He simply pulled away from the shoulder and made a U-turn.

 

He didn’t make it home until five am.

 

The trip to The Scuzzy and back had taken too long. He wished that he could have ran the red lights. It wasn’t like there were any other cars on the road.

 

He dropped the stranger off at the garage, and the second he had made it inside safely, he sped off. The two hadn’t exchanged names or phone numbers. They didn’t plan on seeing each other any time soon or ever again for that matter. They were from two different worlds. Harry from champagne, caviar, and formal functions people only threw to show off how much money they had to throw away. The stranger was from a bad district, one with rundown warehouses, abandoned businesses, and even the houses were shabby. The Scuzzy had crime rates through the roof while Harry has rarely ever heard crimes in his district, other than someone from The Scuzzy breaking into an Uptown shop. It didn’t matter though. The stranger was here and then gone and Harry was on his way home.

 

As he parked his car into the garage, he noticed something on the floor of the passenger side. Picking it up, he saw it was a wallet. It wasn’t his, so it must have belonged to the stranger. The wallet was old. The black leather was worn down, soft, and full of crease marks. Harry has never seen a wallet as worn as this. Most people he knew would have just bought a new one the second it had gotten it’s first crease. Opening the wallet, he looked for something, anything that he could find with an address so he could return it later. He found the business card of Rex’s Garage as well as a few other business cards. And then he found a driver’s license.

With an address.

And a name.

 

Zayn Malik

**Author's Note:**

> Not my first fan fiction, but this is my first time writing and posting on this site with a One Direction pairing. Please bare with me as I get the hang of the way this site works. Also, I do not have a beta or a pre-reader, so all mistakes are mine.


End file.
